


Tomorrow

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You take a risk on a mission and Steve confronts you about it after.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my lanta, it’s been a while guys! Life keeps getting in the way of writing but I’m gonna really try to get on a regular schedule. It’s my first (and probably only) smut that I’ll ever write.

The mission hadn’t gone as planned. As soon as your feet hit the ground, you knew you were in trouble. Hydra agents were everywhere. You were clearly outnumbered even though your intel had said you would be fine. It didn’t take long for your plan to go to shit. While Steve was issuing a new one, the coms cut out, effectively ending the communication between the team. You knew Steve would want everyone to immediately head back to the jets and reformulate a plan but you could see an opening for you to make your way inside the bunker. So you did what you were trained to do. You fought. You weren’t sure how but eventually, you made it into the bunker and Natasha was by your side. The two of you gave each other a knowing smile and then ran to the computers, gathering everything you could before going back out and making your way to the jets.

Entering the jet, you could feel Steve’s glare on you and you knew Natasha was getting the same look. You avoided Steve’s eye and sat in an empty seat, leaning your head back and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

When you arrived back at the compound, you were checked out by the doctor on duty who cleaned your cuts and sent you on your way. You walked quickly through the compound and made your way to your bathroom to shower. You stripped your clothes and stepped under the steaming water and let your mind wander while you cleaned the sweat and grime off of yourself. You thought about how pissed Steve would be and how you were probably benched from missions for the foreseeable future. You also thought about how your punishment would likely be harsher than Natasha’s considering your ill-defined relationship with Steve. When you had joined the Avengers about a year ago, you were instantly drawn to the Captain. It took months for something to happen and even when it did, Steve was quick to warn you: he wasn’t the relationship type, not anymore. You agreed and that night, you had the best sex of your life. From that moment on, you and Steve found comfort in each other, finding yourself in his bed when you had bad days and vice versa.

You finished up your shower and wrapped a towel around yourself before exiting the bathroom into your bedroom.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

You jumped at the unexpected voice in your room before turning to face the source. Steve was sitting on the edge of your bed, clearly fresh from a shower much like yourself, however, Steve had the benefit of being dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a too tight gray tee shirt.

“Jesus Steve, you scared me!”

“That didn’t answer my question. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Can we talk about this once I’m dressed?” you questioned.

“No. Because I need to know what you were thinking.” Steve stood from your bed and stalked over to you. “You see, I’ve been wracking my brain and I can’t come up with one good reason as to why you didn’t come back to the jet when we had no coms and no backup plan. You’re not stupid Y/N. So why?”

Your usually strong voice came out weak and quiet.

“I had an opening. I took it,” you whispered, looking down at your feet instead of at Steve.

“An opening? You made me go through hell, you made me consider that I lost you for an opening?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think-”

You were cut off by Steve’s lips crashing into yours. Most nights, Steve was gentle and took his time but you knew tonight wouldn’t be like that. Tonight he needed something from you, something life-affirming. Steve pressed his soft lip against yours with force causing you to whine against his lips. He lightly bit your bottom lip, before deepening the kiss. You leaned into his body and wrapped your arms around his neck, causing your towel to fall to the ground. Steve ran his hands down your sides and over your ass before delivering a quick swat on your behind. You yelped out in surprise, the sound muffled by Steve’s lips on your own. You pulled on the hem of his shirt, silently asking him to remove it. Pulling away, he quickly tore the shirt off himself before returning his lips to yours. Steve crouched slightly, lifting you into the air, causing you to wrap your legs around him. He walked the two of you over to your bed and laid you down before kissing down your jaw.

Steve continued kissing his way down your body, stopping at your chest a grazing his teeth across your nipple, his thumb circling the other one. You moaned quietly and arched your back, pressing your chest into Steve’s mouth. Steve let out a chuckle and continued his descent down your body, kissing and biting as he went. He arranged your legs so they were resting over his shoulders and left gentle kisses on the inside of your thighs. You whined and lifted your hips, trying to get Steve where you wanted him most.

“No, no, no. Patience sweetheart.”

Steve rested one of his arms across your waist before licking a stripe up your core and flicking his tongue over your clit when he reached it. From that moment on, nothing about what Steve did was slow. He darted his tongue over your entrance, eliciting a loud moan from you.

“That’s right baby, let me hear you.”

His name tumbled from your lips as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. Steve gently scraped his teeth over your clit as he pushed one finger inside of you, slowly dragging it out before thrusting it back in. Soon a second finger joined the first as he thrust them in and out of you, his mouth still working on your clit. He curled his fingers inside you, searching for a particular spot, your loud moan telling him when he found it.

“Steve, ‘m gonna-”

“C’mon doll, let go. Let go for me,” he mumbled from between your legs.

You came with a silent scream as Steve kept his fingers moving in and out of you, prolonging your orgasm. You barely registered Steve move until he was kissing your neck. You ran your hands along his arms and across his shoulders, feeling the tense muscles under your fingertips. Steve leaned over and grabbed a condom from the drawer in our nightstand as you pushed Steve’s sweats down his legs revealing his throbbing cock. Steve handed you the condom and you tore it open, carefully rolling in down Steve’s cock. He took himself in his hand and rubbed himself up and down your core, gathering your wetness, Steve slid into you with one gentle thrust, stilling himself when he bottomed out. Once you adjusted to having him inside of you, a fullness you never thought you’d be used to, you hitched one of your legs around his waist and urged him to start moving. You moaned as you felt Steve pull out slowly until just the head of his cock was resting inside you. He paused for a moment before thrusting completely into you, setting a fast past. You couldn’t contain the noises you were making any more, moaning Steve’s name over and over again and he thrust into you repeatedly.

“There ya go, sweetheart,” Steve said through clenched teeth. “Feels good huh?”

You could only moan in response as you pulled Steve down, harshly pressing your lips to his. As you got closer to your second orgasm of the night, you lifted your hips to meets Steve’s thrusts, pulling a groan from the back of Steve’s throat.

“Steve, fuck I-”

“I know baby, I know. Cum for me, c’mon doll, just let go, I’ve gotcha,” he moaned out in response.

You felt yourself tighten around Steve’s cock and he brought his hand down and started rubbing harsh circles on your clit. A scream in the form of Steve’s name left your lips as your vision clouded and your orgasm washed over you. Steve continued thrusting in and out of you until he reached his own high with a strangled cry. Steve buried his face into the crook of your neck, resting his body on yours but still careful not to crush you under his weight. You kissed his cheek as he slipped out of you, making quick work of disposing the condom before disappearing into your bathroom.

He returned with a warm, damp washcloth and cleaned the mess left behind between your legs. After a few moments of relaxing, you pulled yourself from your bed and wrapped the sheet around your naked form. You moved across the room and opened the balcony door to air out the room.

“I really am sorry Steve. I wasn’t thinking when I ran back into the building,” you mumbled without turning to face him.

“I know. It’s okay. I was just… worried.”

You nodded your head in acknowledgment knowing there was nothing else to be said about the subject. You looked out the window for a bit before turning back to Steve. He was sitting on your bed, leaning against the headboard, clearly deep in thought. You walked back to the bed and sat on the edge next to Steve, running your hand down his chest and stopping where he had covered himself with a blanket at his waist.

“Where’s your head at handsome?”

He hesitated before answering.

“Why do we do this? I’m so goddamn broken Y/N. I can’t give you what everything that you deserve.”

“Steve, has it ever occurred to you that I like that you’re broken? Because Steve you’re broken like me. We’re both fucked up and maybe that makes me a fool. But that’s not gonna stop me from wanting you, wanting this. And as for what I deserve? I think I’m the one who gets to decide that.”

“Y/N, I want to give you more. I want to give you dates and a boyfriend but I don’t know how,” he replied.

You crawled into bed and situated yourself so you were laying on Steve’s chest.

“If that’s something you want, we can talk about that. We can make it work or at least we can try. But for tonight, why don’t we just get some sleep? We’ve both had a long day.”

Steve sunk down in the bed and pulled you close to him, kissing your head in the process.

“Tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow.”


End file.
